Kittyuna's Story
by peridottiger
Summary: The story of how Kittyuna (my oc) meet, and fell in love with Inuyasha. DISCLAIMER! I only own the main character and the Professor Laiana character! and please F/F/R if you have ideas as to how to make this go further! Having Writer's block Stinks


"Hey, Bitch," yelled a voice behind me as I was going to class.

I turned around. There was a half-dog demon in a red outfit and a girl with black hair wearing a schoolgirl outfit behind me. It was evident that they meant business, or at least the boy meant business. He had a sword in his hands and it was pointed right at me. I instantly thought he was hot. I also noticed that the sword was a tetsaiga.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing," the boy replied.

"Come on," the girl said as she dragged the boy forward. He put his sword up.

"Hi. My name is Kagome" said the girl.

"Mine's Kittyuna," I said.

The boy remained silent.

"Tell her your name," Kagome said.

"No. I hate her she's so snooty," the boy said while coming forward.

"Sit," Kagome yelled. He fell face-forward; I was forced into a curtsy.

"What the hell," Kagome said baffled.

"I am committed to the service of a human, two actually. They never said not to do this when someone said sit," I replied to the unanswered question.

"How," the boy asked with a muffled voice.

"O, Inuyasha get up," Kagome said exasperated. He got up and tried to find a comfortable spot.

"The band on my forehead wasn't my choice. I would rather not have it," I replied.

"That's your symbol of servitude," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. It is. Can I get up without him attacking me," I asked.

"Yes. Who are your humans," Inuyasha answered before Kagome could reply.

"They are," I replied pointing behind them. There was a lady in warrior dress with a boomerang strapped to her back and a monk with a staff bearing eight rings in a circle walking towards them.

"Kitty, aren't you supposed to be in class," the lady asked.

"Yes, mistress Songu. Coming master Moroku," I said as I raced after the monk.

"Aren't you the new students," Songu asked. They nodded.

"Listen, don't talk to the servants. You'll corrupt them. They all have a band on their forehead," Songu explained.

"Well I'm a servant to Kagome, but people still talk to me," Inuyasha said.

"That's because you wear your symbol around your neck," Songu said.

"Hey, do you know where the defensive and magic fighting class is," Kagome asked.

"Yes. Follow me," Songu said.

When they got there they noticed I was upside-down and crossed-legged.

"Keep on meditating it'll really get you somewhere," Songu said before leaving.

"Meditating," Inuyasha asked when Songu left.

"Yes, you are to find your center before class," I said.

"My mistress doesn't think it helps me at a," I started.

"Hurry up in there," a voice interrupted.

"Yes, ma'am, professor," I said landing on the floor and grabbing my swords. We went into another room.

There was about 20-30 people. At the front was a lady in a hot pink kimono with a staff in her hands. Her hair was in a bun and she was barefoot.

"It seems that we have some new students with us," she said noticing Inuyasha and Kagome.

"No, ma'am. We are to find one who can find shikon jewel shards," Kagome responded.

"Please call me Laiana, how are they to find these jewel shards," she asked.

"Any way possible," Kagome replied. Just then I caught a reflection of Kagome on my sword blade and what I saw there made me gasp.

"What is it, Kitty," Laiana asked flitting over.

"When Kagome's reflection passed on my blade I saw a pouch that glowed behind her shirt," I responded.

"Are you sure of that," Laiana said.

"Absolutely positively," I replied.

"Is there something like that around your neck," Laiana asked.

"Yes, If it's okay with you I want to try something," Kagome answered pulling the bag out.

I left the room for a while and then she called me back, "I have placed the jewel shards around the room and want you to find them."

I looked for 20 minutes and had found all of them. I was returning them to Kagome when Inuyasha ran up and gave me a hug.

"I never meant it when I called you snooty," he whispered into my ear.

"From your mouth to my heart," I whispered back.

"You are the one we need. Not only can you find the jewels but you have no bad reactions to them," Kagome said.

"You will have to talk to my mistress and master, you know," I said. We were on the way to the dorms after class. I was bearing my weapons and Inuyasha was bearing my protection clothes.

"If I do will you take care of the packing," Kagome asked.

"Yes," we both said. I and Inuyasha had packed and were discussing places and people we had seen and met when Kagome and Songu entered.

"I now relinquish the servant Kitty to her new mistress," Songu said. I ran up and gave her a big hug saying," bye mom."

After we were on the road for about 5 minutes Inuyasha asked me, "why did you call her mom?"

"She asked me to if I ever stopped being her servant. She would let me free when I got married if I was her servant also," I replied. We had gotten to the end of the grove of pines outside the school when Kagome turned around.

"Take that band off," she said.

"No," I said wondering if she was about to use it to hurt Songu (not knowing Songu had actually relinquished me).

"Take that damn band off," she shouted taking a bracelet identical to my band off her wrist and dropping it. She nudged her horse forward and his hoof crushed the fangs and the power binding me to anyone. I took mine off and threw it into the pines. It landed in the tallest one.

"Inuyasha destroy that band, Kitty the only one I am bonded to is Inuyasha," she said.


End file.
